There's Always Hope
by Princess Stranger
Summary: Sequel to Just Take My Heart: Seth and Celeste begin married life together. Will they live a fairy tale or will real life break them?
1. Chapter 1

Celeste wakes to the sun shining through the window. Slowly she becomes aware of Seth's chest against her back and arm around her waist. She smiles, realizing the day and night before had not been a dream. This was real, they were married. She rolls onto her back and looks at her sleeping husband. She thinks back to last night. Seth had been the one to act like the nervous virgin. Celeste found it very sweet. They took their time gently exploring each other, relishing in the thought they had their whole lives together for things to keep getting better.

Seth opens his eyes and smiles. "Good morning Beautiful wife."

Celeste kisses him. "Good morning handsome husband."

"It's really real isn't it?" he asks.

"Yep." she replies. "Too late to have second thoughts now."

He hugs her tighter. "I am definitely NOT having second thoughts."

* * *

In mid-August, Dean was put out of action by Seth and Kane. The angle was in order to give Dean time away from WWE to shoot his first movie. He'd been given the day off for Seth and Celeste's wedding, then headed straight back to Vancouver.

During his absence from WWE programming, Celeste joined Roman in tormenting Seth. Seth and Roman were to have a match at Night of Champions on September 21st. The night before, however, Roman had to have emergency surgery to repair a hernia. Dean was scheduled back to make an appearance at the show. The idea was for Seth to issue an open challenge and Dean answer it. Celeste had a better idea though. She would answer Seth's challenge, then after the match reveal that Dean was back. In storyline, he'd refused medical treatment after Seth and Kane's beating, and been missing ever since.

Seth and Celeste snuggle in a private dressing room backstage. "At this point no one is shocked when you volunteer for a match." Seth proclaims.

"Let's be honest, the women's division is kinda crappy right now. So I'm making more of a name for myself fighting the boys." Celeste explains.

"True, but maybe the women's division needs you to rescue it." Seth suggests.

Celeste smiles. "And I will, in due time." She stands. "You know what?" she asks.

"What?" he inquires.

She walks over and locks the door. "I don't want to wait until later to wrestle you."

Seth chuckles, knowing what she's implying. Afterwards they lay breathless together. "I think we can call that match a draw." he says.

"We're both definitely winners." she responds.

There is a knock on the door and Joey Mercury calls, "Hey, we need you two in the ring to go over the match."

"We'll be right there." Celeste calls back.

They gather themselves and head for the door. Seth says, "I got an idea."

"What's that?" she asks.

"Since this match was a draw and I'm gonna win out in the ring…" He pushes her hair behind her ear. "How about when we get back to the hotel…" He whispers an innuendo in her ear. She bites her lip. He smirks. "That way you will be a winner."

* * *

Seth brags about putting Roman out of action and issues a challenge to "anyone in the back." Celeste music hits and she makes her way to the ring in wrestling gear. "What are you doing out here?" Seth asks.

She grabs a mic. "I'm out here for a match." she answers.

He laughs. "You wanna fight me?"

"No, Justin Roberts." she jokes. "You're the one who issued the challenge aren't you? Besides, it just seems right. Remember how I helped Roman retain the tag team championships when you were injured?"

"I see your point." she says. "This is a little different. You don't have any help, and I am way better than Daniel Bryan or Randy Orton."

Celeste rolls her eyes. "If you think it's going to be so easy to beat me, why not prove it?"

The crowd cheers. "Fine, let's do this." Seth finally relents.

During the match Seth backs Celeste into a corner and forcefully kisses her. She bites his lip causing him to back off. The crowd goes wild when she retaliates with a slap. The match ends when Celeste attempts to lock in the Death Star, but Seth manages to roll her up for a pin.

Seth celebrates to a choir of boos. Celeste gets a mic and says, "Great job."  
"You put up a pretty good fight." Seth boasts.

"There is something I forgot to tell you though." she says. "Dean's no longer missing."

Just then Dean's music hits and the crowd goes wild. He and Seth brawl until security finally manages to restrain Dean.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Celeste and Dean continue to be a thorn in Seth's side. On one Smackdown Celeste stole the Money in the Bank briefcase. At the beginning of Raw, Seth demands it be returned. Celeste enters the ring and hands it over. "I'm sorry Seth." she says. "You should have this. It's really all you have now." She exits the ring leaving everyone perplexed.

At the end of the night, Seth attempts to cash in on current WWE World Heavyweight Champion John. As the ref is about to ring the bell Celeste comes out to the ramp. "Seth what are you doing?"

"I'm cashing in!" he yells.

"You weren't paying attention earlier were you? I told you, that briefcase is all you have right now." she states.

Seth grabs the case and opens it to see that it's empty. He grabs a mic. "Where's my contract? What the hell did you do with it?!"

"Don't worry it's safe." she replies. "And I will gladly give it back to you as soon as you _earn_ it."

"I did earn it." he insists.  
"Not on your own. You and Dean one-on-one and Hell in a Cell. You win and I will hand you that contract myself."  
"Fine!" Seth snaps. "You're on." He drops the mic and turns around to receive an Attitude Adjustment from John.

* * *

It's the end of October and time for Hell in a Cell. "Ready to surprise folks again?" Seth asks his wife.

"Of course." she answers.  
"I know that spot we did at Money in the Bank was big but…" He shakes his head. "I just didn't feel right about what you suggested doing tonight."

"I understand and I appreciate you looking out for me." she says. "I think story wise the change will work perfectly. There's gonna be a ton of emotion from tonight's events."

Dean enters the cell and Celeste scales the cage and climbs onto the roof. "Star, what the hell are you doing?" Dean yells.  
"What is wrong with that girl?" JBL exclaims.

Seth makes his entrance with Kane, Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble.

"Celeste did tell Seth she wanted him to face Dean one-on-one." Cole explains.

"I told you Seth!" she screams down at him. "You and Dean! No help from them!" Celeste had suggested she dive off the cell onto Kane, Joey and Jamie. Seth decided to have her just threaten to dive off the cell and emotionally blackmail him into sending the Authority backstage.

"Get down!" Dean calls to her.

"He's insane and thinks this is crazy, doesn't that tell you something?" Seth reasons.

She ignores their pleas and makes a running start. "STOP!" Seth yells. "Fine! Just get down." He turns and tells the other men to leave. Celeste slowly climbs down as Seth and Dean are locked inside the cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth and Dean have an incredible back and forth match. Dean is about to take out Seth for good when the lights go out. Suddenly a lantern and hologram of a female appear in the middle of the ring. Bray Wyatt appears out of the shadows and hits Dean with a clothesline. He then hits Dean with a side slam. Seth keeps a cautious eye on Bray as he covers Dean for the win.

Celeste leans despondent against the cell. She can't believe Dean has been thwarted again. Seth approaches her. "I didn't know Wyatt was gonna do this." he insists. "I didn't ask for his help."

She takes his Money in the Bank contract out of her pocket and shoves it at him. Then she slowly approaches the entrance of the cell, staring down Bray. As Bray exits, Celeste goes to the side of her fallen friend, ending the show.

* * *

The next morning Celeste and Seth are called into the office to speak with creative. "We have big news that doesn't leave this office okay?" Stephanie says.

"Okay." the couple say in tandem.

"Seth, you're only here because I'm certain Celeste would tell her husband." Steph claims.

Seth chuckles. "We don't keep secrets from each other."

"Celeste, as you know last night Nikki Bella became the new Divas' Champion."

"Yes." Celeste answers.

"Our plans are for Nikki to remain champion until the Royal Rumble in January." Steph begins. "Then you will become champion."

"Alright!" Seth exclaims, squeezing his wife.

"Wow!" Celeste says. "Thank you."

"There is more." Steph says. "You have clearly become the favorite Diva of the WWE universe. With all of your work with the Shield and then helping Dean and Roman fight Seth and the Authority, you deserve it. Because of all of that, we want to make you the longest reigning Divas' Champion."

Celeste is stunned silent.

"Looks you're gonna save the women's division after all." Seth says.

"Think you can hang in there until SummerSlam?" Steph asks.

Celeste nods. "Yeah…yes. Of course."

"We will tape a vignette between you and Dean explaining why you won't be by his side for his feud with Bray." Steph hands her a script. "Look it over and we'll tape soon."

* * *

A recap of Hell in a Cell is shown to kick off Raw, afterwards Dean and Celeste appear onscreen.

"Look Star, I know you stuck with the Shield when we fought the Wyatt family, but you gotta stay out of this mess with me and Bray Wyatt." Dean says.  
"You're right." Celeste replies.

"Excuse me?" Dean asks. "Did you just agree with me? What happened to the sassy girl who blackmailed Seth by threatening to jump off the cell?"

Celeste laughs. "Oh I'm still here." She places her hands on his shoulders. "And I am always gonna support you _and_ Roman. It just has to start being from a distance." Her face turns serious. "Did you see what the Bellas did last night?"

Dean nods. "It was pretty cleaver. AJ cost Daniel Bryan the World title a few years ago. Now his wife costs AJ the Divas' title."  
"It was disgusting!" Celeste insists. "It's bad enough we have that weasel Seth and the Authority running WWE. I'm not gonna stand by and let Nikki drag the Divas' division down any further."

Dean grins. "That a girl. You got a division to save. And I got a buzzard to destroy."

* * *

Celeste continued to make it known the next few weeks how much she hated the Bellas running the division. At Survivor Series there was a four-on-four elimination style match. The stipulation was that whoever had the deciding victory would become the number one contender for the Divas' Championship. Celeste teamed with Nattie, Alicia and Naomi against Paige, Cameron, Summer and Layla. In the end Celeste was the sole survivor by making Layla tap out. At TLC, Nikki had retained the title by disqualification after Brie interfered. Therefore, Celeste was granted a rematch at the Royal Rumble.

Two weeks before the Rumble, Nikki is cutting a promo on how unfair she thinks it is since, "I've already beaten Celeste. Why should she get another shot at my championship?"

Celeste's music hits and she makes her way to the ring. "Wow Nikki. You're even more delusional than I thought. Technically I did win our last match, so you've yet to beat me."

"Why are you out here Celeste?" Nikki asks.

"I'm out here because as I said you are delusional. I normally hate when people brag on themselves, but I just have to." Celeste answers. Nikki rolls her eyes and glares at Celeste. "You call yourself "fearless." You have no idea what that means." Celeste claims. "You wanna know what it is? Fearless is the countless times I positioned myself between the Shield and their opponents. Fearless is helping Roman defend the tag team championships. Fearless is attempting to steal a python from Jake "The Snake" Roberts trying to protect Dean." The crowd goes wild! "Fearless is trying to keep Seth from winning Money in the Bank by taking him off the ladder with a hurricanrana. Only one other woman in WWE history has done such a thing and her name is not Nikki Bella." The crowd begins to chant, "LITA!"

"That's her!" Celeste responds. "Fearless is stealing that contract and forcing Seth into a match with Dean. It's threatening to dive off the top of Hell in a Cell onto the Authority. I would've done it too had Seth not sent them backstage."

"What's the point of all of this bragging?" Nikki asks.

Celeste grins. "Well now let me tell you what fearless _isn't_. It's not using your twin sister to help you win and retain the championship. So I propose that you prove yourself to actually be what you claim."

Seth and John are watching the exchange on a backstage monitor. "Why am I suddenly suspicious?" John asks.

Seth says nothing, but feels curious himself.

"I think we should do something that the Divas' have only ever done one other time and never on a pay-per-view." Celeste says. "A steel cage match!"

The crowd goes wild.

Seth hangs his head in his hand. "Just when I think she can't shock me anymore she does."

"You and me Nikki. Your sister locked outside, no twin magic. Just skill!" Celeste insists.

Nikki and Brie look scared and hesitate for a moment as the crowd pleads for her to accept. "You're on!" she finally answers!

"So Nikki didn't say anything to you about this?" Seth asks.

"Absolutely not." John answers. "Wouldn't have done any good to try to talk them out of it if they had told us."

Seth laughs. "That's true."

* * *

Seth and Celeste drive a couple of hours to the next city and are exhausted when they arrive at the hotel. They snuggle in the bed. "I'm too tired for sleep…or sex." Celeste says.

"Ditto." Seth replies. "The fact that you want to makes me happy enough."

Celeste laughs. "Well hopefully we're not so worn out at the end of my title reign."

Seth looks into her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna be the longest reigning Divas' Champion. My career can't get any bigger than that. So I've been thinking after I drop the title at Summerslam I…" She bites her lip, unsure if he new husband is ready for her next statement. "I want to exchange my wrestling gear for a crib."

"Wow." Seth says.

Celeste sits up and stares down at him. "You do want to have a baby don't you? You know the reason I finally ended things with John is he wasn't sure about kids."

"Yes." Seth pulls his wife closer. "Of course I want to have a baby with you."

"I'm not getting any younger and when I retire, it'll be close to our one year anniversary." Celeste explains.

"Yeah. It all sounds like a good plan." Seth says, kissing the top of her head. He was surprised by the uneasy feeling he was having at his love's suggestion.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope folks are enjoying. A little sad it's not getting as much love as it's prequel so far, but appreciate the love it has gotten.

* * *

It's time for the Royal Rumble. Seth was going to be in a triple threat match with John and current WWE World Heavyweight Champion, the part-timer Brock Lesnar.

The tag team titles match was going to be between the Divas' match and the World title match. Seth and John accompany their women to gorilla. "Are you planning anything crazy?" Seth asks Celeste.

She smiles mischievously. "Maybe."

Seth snickers. "I love you." He kisses her.  
"I love you too." she says.

* * *

Celeste and Nikki were given ten minutes for their match. It was very physical. Nikki made attempts to escape the cage, but Celeste always thwarted. She also thwarted an attempt at Nikki's rack attack. Since Celeste had wrestled so few times since joining the Shield, folks had mostly forgotten she had more finishers than the Death Star submission. After laying Nikki out with a tornado DDT, she began to climb the cage.

Seth and John watch from backstage. Seth had a flashback to a match he'd seen Celeste wrestle when the NXT superstars were visiting Raw. "She's going for…." he begins.

"Lights out!" John finishes.

Celeste makes it to the top of the cage and steadies herself. The crowd goes wild realizing what is about to happen. Celeste hits a moonsault on Nikki for the win. She bursts into tears as she receives and belt and celebrates for the fans.

Once backstage Seth picks her up into a tight hug and kiss. "I am so proud of you!"

Roman and Dean nearly squash her in a group hug and congratulations.

She turns to see John. "Congratulations." he says.

She reaches up and gives him a hug. "Thank you."

* * *

Seth and Celeste walk back toward the locker rooms. "You haven't ask who's winning the triple threat." he says.

"The fan in me wants to be surprised. To be honest, at this point I'd take Michael Cole as champion. At least he's here every week." she explains.

"Ouch. So if I win you'll only be glad because I'm not Brock." Seth teases.

Celeste smiles and sighs. "You know I'm really torn. Of course I will be proud of _you_ when you become champion. I just don't want it to be tarnished by having J & J security help you."

"If I'm annoying you, that means I'm doing my job right." Seth says smirking.

* * *

"Okay men. You really need to steps things up out there after what we just saw." Vince says.  
Seth's thoughts instinctively come out of his mouth before he realizes he's even thought them. "You want us to try to out do the women? Why just because they are women? Of course I will put on the best match I can, and think I speak for John and Brock when I say that. But Celeste and Nikki killed it out there. And if they do end up being called "match of the night" by some folks they earned it." He ends his rant and everyone stares at him.

Finally John speaks, "He's right. I mean we market the Divas as smart, sexy and powerful. We can't call them powerful and then get upset when they prove it."

"You gentlemen are right." Vince says. "I just want all of my superstars to shine their brightest."

Seth stole the show during the triple threat match. Putting Brock through a table with a flying elbow, then hitting a Phoenix Splash on John. Sadly Brock was booked to retain the title.

* * *

Celeste and Seth soak together in the hot tub in their room. "I heard about you defending me and Nikki to Vince." she says.

"Of course I did." he replies. "You gals did great and deserve whatever praise you get." He notices a pondering look in his wife's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Celeste sighs. "Even though I am glad to be helping make the women's division better, I'm a little disillusioned as a fan of the company right now." she explains.

"The whole, me being a chicken heel and the company having a part-time World champion issue?" Seth asks.

"Mmmhmm." she murmurs. " _But_ I do support my husband, even if I don't like the biggest heel in the company right now. You _do_ know that?" she insists.

"Of course I know that." he assures her.

"I don't know." Celeste says. "You look like you could use some reassurance." She smiles pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

At Fastlane, Seth, Kane and Big Show were in a six man tag team match against Dolph, Ryback and Erick Rowan. Nikki got her rematch for the Divas' Championship.

* * *

Leading up to WrestleMania the women were in a tournament to determine who would face Celeste. Paige was the winner. That match was booked to be sixth on the card. Seth and Randy's match would be fourth. Celeste and Seth cuddle as they watch the ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship.

"I really hope Dean wins this. He deserves it. No offense to anyone else." Celeste says.

"Not like you're prejudice or anything." Seth teases.

"Oh don't act like you don't still love him, even though you stabbed him in the back." she jokes back.

"Technically I stabbed Roman in the back." Seth corrects her. "I got Dean in the fr…." Before he can finish they see Luke Harper lifting Dean high. He power bombs him through a ladder that's outside of the ring.  
Celeste screams. It was clear that Dean's head had hit the ladder hard. She closes her eyes as they show a replay. They briefly show the ringside doctors attending to Dean and it's clear they are bringing him to the back. Celeste turns to Seth. "I know your match is next, but…."

"Go!" he insists. "Check on him. I'd be going too if I didn't have to get ready to go out." They quickly kiss and Celeste heads toward the trainers' room.

* * *

"Don't you have a match to be getting ready for?" Dean asks when he sees her.  
"Like I could focus without knowing how you are first." she answers.  
"I'm hard-headed, I'll be fine." he insists.

She rolls her eyes. "Stop being stubborn and just let them fix you up."

* * *

After Celeste beats Paige to retain, she looks for Seth and is told he was called into a meeting. She takes a quick shower then finally finds her husband. "Hey." she says kissing him.  
"Hey." he seems nervous.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

He pulls her into a private room. "Nothing's wrong." He chuckles. "How would you like to fly with me to New York on the cooperate jet after the show?"

Celeste is perplexed. "Why do we need to go to New Yor…" Her eyes widen in realization. "The World Champion is going to appear on the Today Show in the morning."

Seth nods. "Exactly! I'm cashing in tonight! I'm gonna let Roman and Brock beat the crap out of each other and then cash in to make it a triple threat."

Celeste stands stunned for a moment. "You're cool with this aren't you? I mean I'm not gonna have help from the Authority. I'm just gonna take advantage of the situation." Seth explains.

As a fan Celeste wasn't sure how she was processing the news, but as a wife she loved seeing the excitement in her husband's eyes, that his childhood dream was about to happen. "Baby, of course I am so proud of you!" She wraps her arms around him. "And of course I will go to New York, or anywhere else with you."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As you all can see I'm taking elements of things that did happen in WWE and tweaking them a bit. Hey it is fiction right. ;-) Reviews appreciated. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Seth and Celeste defended and retained their championships at Extreme Rules and Payback. Seth of course retaining by underhanded means. It's time for Elimination Chamber and the powers that be decided the fans would enjoy seeing Celeste with Dean and Roman again.

"Remember guys," Michael Cole says. "If Roman Reigns comes out here, Dean Ambrose will automatically be disqualified."

"How convenient Seth has the Authority out here, but Dean has to go it alone." says Jerry Lawyer.

"Or maybe not!" exclaims JBL. "Look who's on the ramp!"

The crowd cheers when they take notice of Celeste, now freshened up after her match against Naomi an hour earlier.

Seth shoved the ref in front of himself causing Dean to land on the ref when he came off the top rope. Dean hit Dirty Deeds and covered Seth as a new ref came out and counted the pin. Dean was awarded the championship. Celeste enters the ring to celebrate as the first ref comes to. It's declared that Seth is disqualified therefore still the champion. Celeste stands between Dean and the refs as they try to take the title away from Dean. "No!" she asserts, in true mama bear fashion. "You're not taking it!" As the Authority surround Dean, Celeste pounces on Jamie Noble as Dean takes on Joey Mercury and Kane. Seth grabs the belt and heads up the ramp only to be stopped by Roman. Dean gets on the mic and insists that he is champion since he won the match. Then he, Celeste and Roman escape through the crowd.

* * *

Celeste had insisted on being a fighting champion. So not only did she fight on every PPV, but issued an open challenge on every Raw. Money in the Bank was scheduled for two weeks after Elimination Chamber. Dean still had the World title and refused to turn it over until he and Seth had a ladder match at MITB. Celeste had suggested a fun backstage segment between Seth and herself on Smackdown.

Seth is frustrated at still not having his championship as Celeste approaches carrying hers. "What do you want?" he asks, agitated.

"I was just thinking that it's too bad I am in a tag team match tonight or you could answer my open challenge for the Divas' Championship. It would be great, considering I answered your open challenge that time" she replies.

Seth chuckles sarcastically. "You're forgetting one thing. I'm a man."

"Technically." Celeste responds. "But let's be honest, everyone knows that personality wise you are a much bigger diva than I am." She holds the belt to his waist. "Yeah, this might look cute on you."

Seth angrily shoves the belt away and grabs her wrists. "You listen to me! _I_ am the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. And I _will_ get _my_ title back from that psycho Dean Ambrose!"

"Well…" she says calmly. "You're going to need your hands in order to climb the ladder so I suggest you take them off of me." Seth turns her loose. She sighs and hoists the belt onto her shoulder. "Just remember, when I'm champion come Monday, my offer still stands. Good luck Sunday." She winks and walks away, leaving Seth rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Celeste had told corporate that SummerSlam would be her last match. Stephanie told her they were bringing back the Women's Championship and offered to let her retire as the inaugural champion. Celeste said no, she wanted to pass the torch to someone else. Since she had wrestled everyone on the main roster, WWE brought up some women from NXT. It was announced that Celeste's last match would be at SummerSlam and she and another would square off for the new championship. Celeste still had title matches at house shows. After MITB, she was awaiting the Authority to name her next number one contender. A tournament had been held on Raw and Smackdown that led to a triple threat match at Battleground between, Charlotte, Brie and Sasha Banks.

* * *

Brock Lesnar was finally getting his rematch against Seth at Battleground. "I'm assuming since I saw the Undertaker that Brock is not walking out tonight as champion." Celeste says to Seth.

Seth laughs. "Nope. I'm gonna get sent to Suplex City, but Undertaker will show up and I'll…"

"Be bragging tomorrow night about slaying the beast all by yourself." Celeste mocks.

"You know me well." Seth replies.

She kisses her husband. "Is it bad I already want to choke you and nothing has happened yet?"

"Of course not." he assures her. "Just means I'm great at being bad."

* * *

"Too good!" she says. "Good thing I know you're nothing like your character."

Charlotte won the women's match as Celeste watched from commentary. After the match Charlotte was jumped by, Nikki, Alicia Fox, Naomi and Tamina. Paige and Becky Lynch came to Charlotte's rescue, leading a melee of all the women fighting. "Why should they have all the fun?" Celeste quips as she leaves the commentary desk and enters the ring. Everyone ends up on the outside, near the ramp except for Charlotte who moonsaults off the top rope onto the others. Through no real fault of anyone's, in the fall, Celeste hits her head hard on the metal ramp.

"Oh God!" Seth exclaims as he witnesses the scene from backstage. He was actually praying for his wife. It was clear she was dazed, if not worse.

Everything seemed to stop. Fans and commentators were quiet. The other women all looked at Celeste concerned as the ringside doctors tended to her. Celeste, very faintly could be heard saying, "Seth?"

Frantic and fighting tears Seth heads toward gorilla. "I gotta get out there."

Dean grabs him, "Man you can't!" Seth glares at him, knowing he's right. "Look when they get her back here, if she needs to go to the hospital I'll go with her. You come as soon as your match is over."

Seth turns back toward a screen and sees his wife being loaded onto a stretcher. "I just want her to be okay." he whimpers.

"She's tough." Seth turns to see John. "You know that."  
Seth nods. "Yeah she is."

"Look me and Owens can go a few extra minutes to give you time to take care of Celeste and get ready for your match." John explains.

"Thanks." Seth says, just as Celeste is wheeled backstage. He rushes to her side. "Sparky? I'm here."

She opens her eyes, they are glazed over. She smiles and reaches up to stroke his face, "Baby."

He squeezes her hand. "You're gonna be fine."

Hunter approaches. "Seth, the hospital is less than five minutes away. You got time to go and get Celeste settled in and back before your match."

Seth nods. "Thank you."  
"I'll get Roman and we'll meet you there." Dean says.

* * *

Seth had to leave the hospital while Celeste was still getting a CT scan. Even though he knew Dean and Roman were there, he still hated not being with her. Thankfully there wasn't much to his match with Brock. As soon as the Undertaker entered the ring, Seth headed backstage.

Roman meets him in the waiting room when he arrives back at the hospital. "Hey man."

"How is she?" Seth asks.

"She's got a mild concussion." Roman answers. "They said you can take her back to the hotel tonight and then head home tomorrow."

Seth enters a darkened cubicle and sees Dean sitting next to the gurney.  
"Hey." Dean says. "She's been in and out. Maybe she'll rest better once she's out of here."

"Thank you for being here." Seth says.  
Dean smirks. "You're not the only one who's gonna miss her being around all the time when she retires." He exits and Seth approaches Celeste.

He strokes her hair gently. She opens her eyes. "Hi." she whispers.  
"You wanna get out of here?" he asks.

* * *

She nods.

Seth settles Celeste into bed at the hotel, then takes a shower. Afterwards, he slips into bed and snuggles up to her back. He kisses her cheek and whispers, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

She shifts in her sleep and wraps an arm around him.

He smiles then closes his eyes to welcome sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning, Seth drove the four and a half hours to his and Celeste's home. WWE had given him Raw off and he would make an appearance on Smackdown.

They wake up from a long nap. "How you feeling?" he asks his wife.

"Still a bit of a headache, but I think I know what might make me feel better." she answers. She smirks in a way that only he knows what it means.

"Really?" he asks. "You know a lot of wives actually use a headache as an excuse to not have sex."  
"Maybe their husbands aren't as hot as mine." she replies.

After the love making, he says, "I'm gonna miss us being able to do this whenever we want when you retire."

"Me too. I guess these few weeks that I'll be off can prepare us." she answers. "Plus, hopefully I won't be alone for long after I retire."

Seth knew what she was alluding too and again was surprised by his uneasiness.

* * *

Backstage at Smackdown Seth decides to seek advice from Roman.

"Were you ready to be a dad when Rochelle was born?" he asks.  
"Are you kidding me?" Roman responds. "I was terrified when Olivia got pregnant. We were college kids and it wasn't planned at all." He gives his friend a long, curious look, then sits beside him. "Celeste is retiring because she wants to have a baby isn't she?"

Seth nods. "I knew we would have kids. I want kids." He shakes his head and sighs. "For some reason any time she mentions it I feel uneasy. And I don't want to tell her because the reason she ended it with John is because he told her he wasn't sure about having kids."

"I can't speak for John." Roman says. "But let me play Dr. Phil on you for a second."

Seth raises his eyebrow questioningly. "Your mom left your biological father when she was pregnant right? Because he was abusive."

"Yeah." Seth answers. "And shortly after I was born she met my step-dad Tim and he was great…until he died when I was 10."

"So maybe you're worried because you lacked a dad you can't be a good one, but you're wrong." Roman explains.

"I am?" Seth asks.  
"Hell yeah you're wrong." Roman playfully punches his arm. "You were always taking care of Dean and me when the Shield was together. And everyone knows how much you love and take care of Celeste."

Seth smiles. "You got this man." Roman assures him.

"Thanks, brother." Seth says.

* * *

Celeste returned the Raw before SummerSlam and teamed with Charlotte in a tag team match against the Bellas.

She attended NXT: Takeover and celebrated the amazing match between Sasha Banks and Bayley. That night, on Twitter, she tearfully commended them along with all of the women wrestlers in WWE. She also thanked her fans for all of their support. She sighs heavily and Seth wipes a tear from her cheek.

"You thought it was gonna be easier didn't you?" he asks.

"It's not that it's hard. I just didn't expect to be so emotional." she explains. She laughs. "Probably should get used to this when I get pregnant."

Seth takes a deep breath. "About that…" He moves in front of her and looks deep into her eyes. "I have to confess that I have been nervous about becoming a dad."

"But you do want it?" she asks.  
"Very much so." he answers. "Roman explained that he thinks the nerves were because I didn't really have a dad and didn't think I could be a good one."

"You're going to be great." she insists.

He smiles. "I believe that now." he says softly.

* * *

Everyone backstage was glued to monitors to watch Celeste and Charlotte's match. It was fifteen minutes of pure back and forth action. Charlotte forces Celeste to tap out to the Figure eight and becomes the new Women's Champion. Celeste starts to roll out of the ring, but Charlotte helps her to her feet and hugs her. Celeste, with tears in her eyes, takes a final bow before turning back to Charlotte. She holds the new champion's hand up high in victory.

Backstage the celebration is much like it was after Celeste won her title. At the after party of course Celeste is ask to give a mini Karaoke concert and complies.

* * *

Seth and Celeste had a week off after their anniversary. Seth was a bit surprised that Celeste just wanted a staycation instead of a vacation. "We're rarely home." she explains. "I want a chance to get used to this place, not keep living out of hotel rooms."

Seth had to admit he did love the domestic side of Celeste. Getting something home cooked from his wife every day was a big treat. And of course they took advantage of their days together to make up for their upcoming days apart.

* * *

Seth takes a late night flight home after the Smackdown taping on September 8. He expects Celeste to be sleeping, but finds her waiting for him. "Why aren't you asleep?" he asks.

"I told you when we talked earlier that I couldn't wait for you to get home." she says, with a smile on her face bigger than he's ever seen. He then notices tears coming to her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asks, feeling concerned and perplexed.

"Nothing's wrong." she insists, as she pulls him close. "We did it." she whispers.

"Did what?" he inquires.

"I'm pregnant." she answers.

Seth's eyes widen. "Wha…Really?!" he stammers excitedly.

"Yes!" she squeals.

Seth laughs and hugs her tightly. "Oh my gosh! Wow. I love you so much."

"I love you too." she whispers.  
The couple clung to each other, excited for this new chapter in their life together.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: With as much love as "Just Take My Heart" got, I am really surprised at the lack of reviews for this. I do hope y'all are enjoying.

* * *

Celeste and Seth told Frances, Liam and Joanne. Joanne was actually Celeste's new OB/GYN. Of course, they had shared the happy news with Roman and Dean. Celeste teased Dean about being Uncle Big Brother.

It's six weeks after Celeste found out she was pregnant. She lies on the table and smiles at her husband as the ultrasound tech applies the gel to her abdomen. They were about to hear their baby's heartbeat for the first time. "It's about to be really real." she says. Seth had said on their way to the clinic that it was still surreal to him.

He laughs softly. "I'm ready." he whispers. He notices a concerned look on the tech's face. "Is everything okay?" he asks.

Celeste turns her attention toward the tech.

"Celeste, tilt your hips toward Seth just a bit." the tech says.

Celeste tilts her hips and laughs. "Playing hide and seek?"

The tech doesn't answer as she moves the wand around on Celeste's abdomen. Then she picks up the phone. "Dr. O' Conner could you come in here for a minute?"

Celeste grips Seth's hand harder as she begins to panic. "What's wrong?" she asks.

Joanne enters the room and takes a look at the screen. She sighs solemnly. It feels like an entirety before she faces the couple. "Celeste, Seth…I'm sorry. There's no heartbeat."

Seth feels himself go numb as Celeste whimpers. "What? No! Look again!"

Joanne pats her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. Get cleaned up and we'll talk in my office."

Joanne and the tech exit the room. Seth helps Celeste sit up and wraps his arms around her as she begins shaking. "We'll get through this." he whispers. Subconsciously, he was trying to reassure himself as much as he was his wife.

* * *

"Your HCG levels are measuring at seven weeks." Joanne explains. "However, the baby is measuring at five weeks."

"What does that mean?" Seth inquires.

"It means our baby died two weeks ago." Celeste responds staring blankly at the floor.

"That's right. "Joanne states. "But technically Celeste is still pregnant, that's why her hormone levels are rising."

"So what do we do?" Seth asks.

"We can wait a few weeks and see if everything passes on its own. We could do a D&C, or use a medication." Joanne explains. "We don't have to decide today."

Celeste stands, not looking at Seth or Joanne and sharply says, "I want to go home." She dashes out of the room before Seth can respond.

Seth stands and sighs. He looks at Joanne with sad eyes. "What do I do?" he asks.

"Just be there for her. If she starts cramping or bleeding call me and get her to the ER."

He nods and leaves to find his wife.

* * *

Seth called and told his mother the sad news. The rest of the evening was spent mostly in silence as he and Celeste just held each other.

Celeste brushed her teeth and somberly slipped into bed. Seth followed a moment later and was surprised that instead of spooning, Celeste climbed on top of him. "Make love to me." she says.

"Are you sure?" A question he'd never asked before in their marriage.

Tears mist Celeste's eyes. "It's not like you're gonna hurt the baby."

Afterwards, Celeste fell asleep in Seth's arms. He carefully slid her over onto her pillow and tucked the covers around her. He pulls on a pair of boxers and goes to the sunroom. He looks up at the night sky. He no longer felt numb like he did when they got the news. He was beginning to feel angry. "Why?" he prays. "I know that I wasn't sure about being a father, but she's _always_ known she wanted to be a mother. And she'll be a great one." He sits on the sofa, wipes a few tears that have fallen down his face and sighs. Even though he was hurting and not understanding, he didn't want to give up his faith. "Please help me help her through this."

* * *

Celeste decided to schedule a D&C for the following week. "You understand if I don't feel like coming to the show?" she asks. She would not be attending Hell in a Cell on October 25th. It would be the first pay-per-view event she would miss attending since her retirement.

"Of course I understand." Seth insists. "And you understand if I don't go on the European tour in a couple of weeks."

She smiles faintly. "I wasn't gonna ask you to stay, but was hoping you would."

"I talked to Hunter." Seth says. "The plan was for me to drop the title to Roman at Survivor Series, but I'm gonna go ahead and do it Sunday. Hunter said I can take all the time I need with you."

Celeste wraps her arms around him. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

The day of the procedure Celeste hands her wedding rings to Seth. "They won't let me wear them in the OR."

"I'll be waiting to put them back on you as soon as possible." he replies.

"Ready to go?" a nurse asks.

Seth holds Celeste's hand as she is wheeled toward the OR. "I'll be waiting for you. I love you." he kisses her softly.

"I love you too."

"Sweetheart I want to tell you something." Frances says, as she joins her son in the waiting room. "I never thought I would tell you, but I hope it will help you feel better about what you and Celeste are going through."

"What is it?" Seth inquires.

"A little over a year before you were born, I was pregnant." Frances says. Seth is taken aback, but remains silent. Frances continues, "I was going through so much hell with an abusive relationship that I thought "There's no way I can bring a child into this." I actually contemplated having an abortion."

Seth sees the hurt in his mother's eyes and takes her hand. "Oh mom." he whispers.

"Before I made a final decision, I had a miscarriage. Instead of relief I felt guilt." She looks into her son's eyes. "When I found out I was pregnant with you, the only thing I thought about was protecting you." Tears come to both of their eyes. "That's when I made a plan to do whatever I had to in order to get out of the mess I was in." She strokes his face. "I wouldn't trade you for anything. If something as wonderful as you can come out of the mess I was in, something wonderful can come out of the love you and Celeste share. Don't give up hope."

Seth hugs his mother. "Thank you. I love you Mom."  
"Seth?" He turns to see Joanne.

"Hey. How is she?" he asks, standing.

"The procedure went fine. Everything is great, she's still a little groggy."

* * *

Seth enters Celeste's room. "Hey Sparky. I'm here."

She opens her eyes and smiles softly. The faint smile quickly disappears. "Our baby's gone." she whispers, her voice cracking.

Seth blinks back tears. "I know." he whispers. "I'm so sorry." He held her firmly, wanting to assure her that she would not lose him too. He looks at Joanne. "Is it okay if I put her rings back on her?"

"Yes." Joanne replies.

He slides the rings back onto his wife's finger and kisses her hand.

* * *

Seth had managed to get her to drink a protein shake and have some toast after they got home. Joanne had warned him that the medication for the procedure may have Celeste feeling run down for several hours.

It's late at night and Celeste wakes with the urge to pee. She stands and room starts to spin. She collapses to her knees and leans her head against the bed. "Seth?" she whimpers.

He awakens and reaches for her. Realizing she's not there, he opens his eyes. Seeing her on the floor, he becomes alarmed. He dashes over to her side of the bed and kneels next to her. "What's wrong?"

She turns her head to look at him. "I have to go to the bathroom, but I'm dizzy."

"Come on." He lifts her gently and carries her to the bathroom.

* * *

After they got settled back in bed, Celeste clung to Seth the rest of the night. He practically had to pry himself free the next morning. He is cooking himself some breakfast when she enters the kitchen. "Hey." He hugs her.

"I'm hungry." she says. "Can you scramble another egg?" she asks as she sits at the table.

"Of course. You can have anything you want." he replies.

"Not my baby." she says coldly.

He squats down in front of her and takes her face in his hands. "I don't know why this happened, but it doesn't mean we can't still have a baby." He takes a breath. "Mom told me that before she had me, she had a miscarriage." He snickers at the memory of his mother's words. "She said if something as wonderful as me could come out of the mess she was in, that something wonderful can come out of the love that you and I share. We can't give up hope."

Celeste smiles softly, wanting to believe his words.

* * *

Later that day, Seth is doing laundry when he hears a knock on the back door. "Hey man." he says when he sees Dean.

"Hey." Dean replies. He had told Seth he was sorry about the baby, however he had not directly responded to Celeste. "I thought I should come check on Star."

Seth smiles. "She's in the den."

Celeste is lying on the couch. She sits up when she sees Dean. He says nothing as he sits next to her. She wraps her arms around him. He returns the embrace, and after a long moment finally speaks. "I was really hoping this kid would go easier on you than I have."

Celeste laughs, though tears sting her eyes. "You've never completely broken my heart." she says.

He sits back and looks at her. "I'm sorry I didn't call or text you. I didn't know what to say."

"It's okay." she assures. "I don't even know what I want anyone to say or do. One minute I'm sad, then angry, sometimes both."

"I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you," Dean says as he takes Celeste's hand.

* * *

Originally Celeste had been excited about having a Halloween off. She was going to dress up and hand out candy to the neighborhood children. Instead she had told Seth she didn't care what he did, but didn't know if she could handle seeing all the children right now. Seth's heart broke to see his wife this way. He would give anything to take away her pain. There were times though that he didn't see pain. He looked into her eyes and saw emptiness. He wonder if "Sparky" was gone. He thought he would he try to take her mind off of Halloween and turn it toward Thanksgiving.

"I know we were gonna have Thanksgiving here." he says. "Does that still sound like a plan or we could have it at Mom's again."

She bursts into tears and looks angrily at him. "Thanksgiving?" She laughs. "You really think I feel like celebrating that! I don't have anything to be thankful for!"

Her words cut him to his core. A part of him knew this wasn't really his wife talking, but it hurt nonetheless. He takes a deep breath. "I'm going to the gym." He dashes out of the house and gets in his car.

* * *

The gym was empty with the exception of reception Mariah. She was dressed as a witch and giving out candy to the kids of other employees and clients as they dropped by. Seth finishes his workout and is resting. Mariah approaches him. "Why aren't you home giving out candy?"

He didn't know how to answer. He barely knew her and didn't feel the need to talk about his and his wife's problems. "Just didn't feel like it." he finally says.

Mariah places her hand on his thigh. "You look like you could use a treat."

Seth stares at her hand. He and Celeste hadn't been intimate since the day they learned the baby had died. Sure she had been clingy to him right after the procedure, but lately she barely acknowledged his existence. He gently removes Mariah's hand from his leg. "No thank you." He stands and picks up his gym bag. "I have a treat at home."

"Are you sure about that?" Mariah asks, as she pulls him into a kiss.

* * *

Celeste realized what she had said and how she had hurt her husband. She didn't want to wait for him to come home to apologize. She walks up to the glass doors of the gym and is astonished by what she sees.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth pulls back from Mariah. "GET OFF OF ME!" he yells. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices a figure outside the door. He recognizes Celeste's denim jacket running away. "Oh crap!" he murmurs and dashes after her. He catches up as she's about to open the jeep door. "CELESTE STOP!"

She spins around to face him, tears filling her eyes. "YOU BASTARD!"

"She came onto me and I turned her down!" Seth insists.

"I know that I hurt you when I said what I did, but there is no excuse for cheating on me!" Celeste shrieks.

He takes her hands. "Are you not listening to me? She came onto me and I turned her down. I meant it when I told you I wish I could take back being with anyone before you and that I'll never want anyone but you." Celeste stares at the ground silent as tears fall from her face. Seth sighs as he wipes her tears. Suddenly he notices something. "You're wearing makeup." She only wore full makeup a few days a week, but since the miscarriage she'd barely even kept up with daily personal grooming.  
She begins sobbing and finally looks up at him. "I wanted to look nice for you, but I didn't want to wait until you got home to apologize. I wanted to come get you."

Seth wraps his arms tightly around her. Usually she protested his sweaty, post workout embraces, but now she welcomed it. "I lost my baby, I can't lose you." she sobs.

"You are _not_ going to lose me." he insists.

"You can't promise that." Celeste says.

Seth looks into her eyes. "I can promise you that you will never lose me over me doing something stupid. Let's go home."

* * *

After they got home, Seth showered, then the couple were intimate. He awoke the next morning to Celeste presenting him with breakfast in bed. "I already ate, so you can eat while I shower. I would like to go to church this morning."

Seth smiles. "I'd like that too."

* * *

Seth settles down to watch the kickoff of the Bears' games after church. Celeste snuggles up beside of him on the couch. "You okay?" he asks, kissing the top of her head.

She looks up at him. "Yeah. I do want to talk, but we can watch the game first."

He mutes the TV, then turns to her. "Tell me what's up."

Celeste smiles. "I love you."

"I know that." he insists. "I love you too."

She takes his hand and her smile disappears. "I'm sorry." she whispers.

"If this is about what you said yesterday, we're past that." Seth explains.

"It's not just that." she insists. "I haven't let you be the husband you should be. I mean you are a great husband." She pauses trying to gather her thoughts. "I just had it in my head how everything was supposed to go, so I told you. I didn't bother to ask if you were ready or not."

Seth takes a deep breath. "Sparky, I told you, I am ready. Yeah I was nervous about having a baby at first. Maybe I haven't shown it, but it does break my heart that we lost the baby."

Celeste blinks back tears. "You realized you were afraid to be a father because you didn't really have one. You're not the only one with issues from childhood. Part of the reason I realized that I want a baby so badly is because, I wanted a life created out of true love. My parents sure as heck didn't have that."

"I didn't even know what true love was supposed to be." Seth says. "Then you came along and brought God into my life."

"I always knew I wanted to have a baby. It wasn't until shortly before I met John that I had another realization." Celeste says.

"What's that?" Seth asks.

"I had this neighbor who was in her sixties. She met this really great man her age. It was obvious how much they adored each other. There was nothing sinful about their relationship. But they said they didn't want to get married." She shakes her head. "I couldn't for the life of me figure out why you would want to love someone so much and be loved back, but not get married. I realized that even if God didn't send my soulmate while I was in childbearing years I did want a husband."

Seth pulls his wife close. "I'm glad you realized that, and I'm glad God made me your husband. I do believe we will have a child, but that will just be the icing on the cake."

Celeste smiles up at him. "The cake Is pretty great."

* * *

Seth returned at Survivor Series to sneak attack Roman and set up a rematch for the WWE Championship.

* * *

Celeste had decided to have Thanksgiving at her and Seth's home. Of course she insisted Dean come again. This time he didn't protest like last year.

"You know you could move to Davenport." Celeste says. "What do you have in Nevada?"

"The desert." Dean answers.

She smiles. "Okay. No more time than you get to spend there, I guess I can let you have it."

"It's good to see you smiling again." Dean says.

Celeste notices he seems melancholy. "What's wrong?"

"Remember when I told you I was jealous of the relationship it seemed like you had with your mom?" he asks softly.

"Yeah, I remember." she answers.

"When you told me you were pregnant I felt jealous of the baby." he confesses, unable to look at her. Her heart aches for him. "I mean it was obvious you were already head over heels. Pretty sure my mother never felt that way."

Celeste wraps her arms around him. "She's nuts if she didn't. Even if she's not glad you're here, I am."

* * *

For Christmas Seth took Celeste to Knoxville. There was a lovely bed and breakfast that was a rare happy memory from her childhood.

* * *

Celeste loved visiting her childhood hometown, but insisted they stay in their own home to ring in the New Year. "I hope the New Year brings great things for us." she says.

"It will." Seth insists.

"I've been thinking about the possibility that having a child of our own may not happen." she confesses.

"Don't say that." he says.

"But it's true." she insists. "I mean your step dad loved you and look at my weird connection with Dean."

Seth laughs softly. "I loved my step dad. But did always think it'd be nice to have a kid of my own. And even though you love Dean, I know your feelings for the baby that was in you were way different."

She nods. "Yeah they were."

He takes a deep breath. "How about we don't try to have a baby and don't make any plans to look for one? We just…relax and see where life takes us?"

"I would love that." Celeste replies. She smiles and pulls him close. "How about we ring in the New Year by _not_ trying?"

* * *

 _Seth awakens to the sounding of sighing. He looks at his sleeping wife and wonders where the sound came from. He hears it again and realizes it's behind him. He looks over his shoulder and sees a bassinet. He realizes he must be dreaming but gets out of bed and approaches. Inside he sees a tiny baby in a pink onesie who looks exactly like Celeste's baby pictures with the exception of having his black hair. He smiles and lifts her. "Hi Angel." He kisses her forehead as she coos, then hugs her to his chest. She begins to nuzzle._

He awakens for real when Celeste turns and nuzzles her face against his chest. He laughs.

"What's so funny?" she asks, sleepily.

"We just made a baby." he answers.

Her eyes fly open and she stares at him. "What?"

"I had a dream that there was a bassinet over there." He jesters over his shoulder. "There was a tiny baby girl. She looked just like you except had my black hair."

Celeste smiles faintly. "How do you know it wasn't the baby we lost?"

"Why would I dream about the baby we lost?" he asks. "I'm telling you, I saw our future."


	8. Chapter 8

The timer goes off on Celeste's phone and she remains still.

"I'll go look." Seth says. He goes toward the master bathroom and shortly reappears in the living room with a big smile on his face. He shows his wife the positive pregnancy test. "I told you."

Celeste eyes slowly move from the positive results up to her husband's face. "I want to be as excited as I was last time, but I'm afraid."

Seth wraps his arms around her tightly. "Sparky, I told you what I saw in that dream. I'm telling you that everything is going to be just fine this time."

* * *

A few weeks later, Celeste lays on the table with her eyes closed, tightly gripping Seth's hand. Joanne said she would be in the room as the first ultrasound is performed.

"Open your eyes, Celeste." Joanne says as the tech turns the screen toward the couple. "There's a strong heartbeat, wanna hear it?"

Celeste can only nods as tears of joy come to her eyes.

"Wow!" Seth exclaims softly as he hears the beautiful sound.

Once in Joanne's office, she looks over Celeste's lab results. "Everything looks great so far with both you and the baby. You can even find out the sex now if you want." Joanne says.

"It's a girl." Seth insists.

Celeste laughs. "He had a dream the night we conceived."

"Well do you wanna know if he's right?" Joanne asks.

"Yes. Absolutely." Celeste insists.

"It's a girl." Joanne announces.

"I told you so." Seth tells her with a smile.

* * *

Celeste is attending Raw with Seth. She had asked him to not even tell Dean and Roman about the pregnancy until they were absolutely certain everything was going well. She is now safely into her second trimester. "You gonna tell the guys at the show tonight?" he asks.

"Maybe." she replies.

"Why keep it a secret a now?" he inquires.

"I'll….tell when I'm ready." she says. WWE had set up a triple threat match among the Shield members for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania.

Seth glances away from the road at his wife. "You're hiding something else aren't you?"

She just smiles at him. "I love you."

He laughs. "I can't imagine what it could be, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough."

She was hiding something; the fact that she had gotten a call from Vince to take part in Raw that night, as well as WrestleMania.

Shane McMahon oversaw the contract signing. After the three men sign the contract, Shane announces. "One more thing guys. This match will have a special guest referee."

It occurs to Seth this could be what Celeste was so coy about, but he acts surprised, along with Dean and Roman who genuinely are surprised. Sure enough, Celeste's music hits and the crowd goes wild. Dean and Roman are very happy as she makes her way to the ring. Seth, still being a heel, plays it cool.

Celeste greets Dean and Roman with hugs and Shane with a handshake. Seth arrogantly stretches out his arms for a hug. Celeste stops in front of him then turns away. As he turns toward the camera and shakes his head, she pulls him into a kiss. The crowd reacts with a mix of cheers and boos. Celeste picks up a mic, "What? He may be a jerk, but he's still hot." She points at each of the Shield boys and asks, "Did you really think…?" She points around to the crowd, "Did any of you really think that there could be a match involving every member of the Shield and me not be involved in some way?"

"Hold on." says Seth. "Now I really know the deck is stacked against me. There's no way you aren't gonna make sure one of these two win."

Dean steps up and wraps his arm around Celeste's shoulders. "Wait a minute, when has Star ever played favorites?" He looks at her and asks, "I am your favorite though, right?" She just chuckles.

As soon as Roman raised his mic to speak, the crowd starts booing.

Celeste says, "Hey they just hate you because you're beautiful." Again she gets a mix of cheers and boos from the crowd. "I kind of understand, I get jealous of you sometimes myself. You were about to say?"

Roman has to stop laughing to be able to respond, "Personally I trust you, Tiny." He asks the crowd, "You guys think she'll make a great referee?" This is met with cheers.

"I promise fellas." she looks at each of them, settling on Seth. "I will call the match fairly. May the best man win."

Though WWE had not said yet who would win, she was hoping it would be Dean's turn to have the title, since Seth and Roman had their shots.

* * *

"Ugh!" Celeste groans tugging on a pair of pants. "I can't believe I'm already starting to show. I'm not sure I'll be able to hide it until after the match. I don't want Roman and Dean to worry."

"First off, the only reason I know you're pregnant is because I made you that way." Seth teases. "And second, Roman and Dean may not worry. They know you're gonna be careful and they'd never put you in danger anyway."

Celeste offers a half way smile. "You sure you still think I look good?"

Seth pulls her close. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world." he assures her.

"Then why do you like all the Crossfit gals on Instagram?" she asks.

Celeste and Seth fit together well, but they had a lot of differences. She wasn't into the strict Paleo diet or Crossfit. She ate fairly healthy, but more or less whatever she wanted. She tried Crossfit once, but preferred, cardio, yoga, pilates and light weights.

"What?" he responds, in the high pitched voice that usually makes her laugh, but not now.

"I…see what you like on Instagram." she reiterates.

"Well then you see that I like the Crossfit guys too and not like _that_." he responds.

Celeste goes quiet.

Seth feels himself starting to become upset, but tries to fight it. _It's the hormones talking. She knows I love her."_ he thinks.

As if she read his mind, Celeste replies, "I know you won't cheat on me. I just….I don't know. Guess the hormones are making me crazy."

He places his hand on the back of her head and pulls it to his shoulder. "And I will patiently deal with your craziness."

She laughs. "Thank you."

* * *

It's the day of WrestleMania. Celeste has decided to tell Roman and Dean about the pregnancy after the match.

"Okay everyone." Vince starts the meeting with the four of them. "Dean will be going over tonight."

Roman and Seth cheer for their brother while Dean is shocked. Celeste is instantly in tears.

"Wow! Thank you so much." Dean says. He looks at Celeste. "Those better be happy tears."

She chuckles. "Of course they are. And I'll try to fight them when I'm handing you the title."

* * *

The plan was for current champion Roman to spear Seth, only to be hit with Dirty Deeds by Dean and pinned at the end of the match.

Roman had speared Dean and covered him, Seth broke up the count. Dean rolled to the outside as Roman and Seth brawled. Seth is on the top turnbuckles and goes to sunset flip over top of Roman. He lands on the inside of his right foot and collapses. Instantly, Celeste doesn't think the situation is good. Seth manages to stand and lift Roman. He can't make it across the ring to deliver the buckle bomb so he just drops Roman in the middle of the ring and covers him. Celeste begins the count and Roman kicks out. Seth rolls over to the ropes and Celeste follows. "Are you okay?" she asks.

"I don't think so." he replies. "You know what you gotta do."

She nods as he rolls out of the ring. She makes the X sign with her arms to signal medical care then turns her attention back to Roman and Dean.

Thankfully the match only last a few more minutes as Seth is helped to the back. Celeste grabs the title and hands it Dean. She gives him a tight hug after lifting his arm. Over the cheers of the crowd, she says into his ear. "I'd love to celebrate…"

"Go check on Seth." he says.

She makes her way backstage a mixture of dread for her husband and happiness for her friend.


End file.
